


Work In Progress

by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Spencer Reid in a skirt, Sub Spencer Reid, Which means Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover
Summary: A/N: this is my first fic so be nice, please (:
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first fic so be nice, please (:

“Hi, I’m-” 

“Samantha-Jane Margaret Blake, yeah I know I read your file” He cuts me off. _This guy is tall, god he’s also really cute_.

“Yes, seems you’re at an advantage since you know my name and everything else about me, and I know nothing about you, not even your name?”

“Oh, right sorry, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.” He’s patting his stomach as if he’s rubbing something off them.

“It’s lovely to meet you” _God, his hands, they’re giant._

“You must be the new girl?” a slim blonde asks, “Agent Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ”

“Samantha -Jane Blake, everyone calls me Sam, Sammi, or SJ.”

“Luke Alvez, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and you already know Garcia” JJ points as she’s telling me their names, _wow, why’s the whole team made of such beautiful people._

“Have you meet Hotch yet?” Emily asks

“No? I was on my way to his office when doc here appeared” Spencer blushes as I call him doc, _how cute_.

“Social times over, we have a case.” a stern voice says from behind me “Hotch have you me-” “We have time for introductions once we’re on the jet” ‘Hotch’ interrupts Emily. ‘ _The jet?_ ’ I whisper to myself “Yeah, we have a jet” JJ whispers back as we all walk to the conference room.

~ ~

“Over the past four months, four trouples have all been found dead, after being reported missing for 2 days,” JJ starts.

“Trouples?” Rossi asks confused.

“It’s like a couple but with three people instead of two,” I said without looking up from the files in my hands.

“But what’s interesting about this is that the M.E. didn’t report any sexual assault but found ligature marks on the wrists, ankles, and even on their throats, but no defensive wounds. Other than how they died.” Reid adds.

“You guys do realize that people like to get tied up during sex sometimes right?” When I finally look up from the files, everyone looks as if I just said something insulting “What?”

“ _Kink_ ? That’s what you think this is?” ‘Hotch’ scoffs at me… “You think getting your throat slashed and genitals mutilated is a _kink_ ?” _How dare he, I never said that!_

“I didn’t say that sir, I only mentioned it because sometimes scenes go bad, especially if choking is involved and the dom isn’t paying attention to their sub. It happens more than one would think, mainly with new doms, but even the most experienced of doms can have a slip-up.”

“She’s got a point Hotch,” _Thank you Alvez,_ “A buddy of mine had to go to the hospital because of a kink related accident, even though they had done it plenty of times before.”

“Um, guys? Not to break up this little chit chat but, all the victims had their throat slashed, and their genitals mutilated.” Garcia mentions saving me from further embarrassment, “So the _kink_ thing may not be the reason for the marks?”

“Maybe the unsub likes to watch them ‘play’ and when the scene is over, they kill them because he feels disgusted with what he just watched or did?” I throw in. 

“Either way, the sheriff wants to figure out why all these people are being murdered and put an end to it,” JJ says while standing up to turn the monitor off, “Hey JJ, what were the trouples genders?” I ask “because it doesn’t say in the files”

“Well the M.E. put in his reports that he thinks the bodies were 2 males and a female for each trouple, but all the vics were or are John and Jane Does.”

“Wheels up in 30,” Hotch adds as he was standing up to leave, everyone follows closely behind him.

~ ~

“Dave, Alvez go to the crime scenes. Prentiss and JJ talk to the families. Blake, Reid and I will get set up at the sheriff's station.” ‘Hotch’ says as we land.

~ ~

The ride to the station was silent, which was freaking me out because silence was usually followed by something terrible happening.

“You guys must be the FBI?” a guy with a sheriffs badge hanging from his belt says while extending his hand to shake ‘Hotch’s hand

“Yes we are, I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Agent Samantha Blake. You’ll meet the rest of the team soon, they’re out in the field at the moment.” _So that’s where ‘_ Hotch _’ comes from_.

~ ~

“-Garcia, repeat what you just told me,” Reid says while walking into the room with his phone in his hand.

“All the victims went to the same club the night they went missing, and from the looks of it, the female in every trouple was dancing fairly sexual with the submissive male of the group, while the dominant watches. Which means the unsub is also watching.” She repeats.

“I think we should go undercover, so we can catch this guy in the act because we don’t have enough evidence to get him otherwise.” Hotch gives me a death glare.

“I agree with Sam, it’s a good way to make sure that nobody else gets hurt because of this guy.” Rossi says once he notices the look on Hotch’s face, “but whose going to be the trouple?”

“Well, no offence Reid,” I start, looking at him, “but I think Reid should be the submissive male, only because he has that innocence a male sub has, and since I fit the victimology of the female vic’s more than the two of you, should be the female.”

“Good point Blake, you have dyed hair and you are curvier than Jayje and I and you seem to know more about this kind of thing than we do,” Emily agrees and adds “And I think the dominate male should be Hotch since he gives off authoritative vibes. You just need to dress differently is all, sir. Don’t want to stand out or anything.” pointing to his suit and tie.

“Actually, if you just lose the jacket, you wouldn’t stand out as much in that crowd, but it may be difficult for the unsub to approach you if you were wearing a suit, since the dominate partners are mutilated the worse of the three,” I mention in case he didn’t pack anything other than suits and pyjamas. “If you need help with picking out an outfit, Em? Jayje? Could you guys help Hotch while I help Spence?” “Of course,” both said in unison.

~ ~

The five of us go to the hotel to pick our ‘undercover’ outfits, the girls take Hotch to their room and Spencer and I go to our room. I pick an outfit for myself before helping Spence since I know it’ll take longer. After taking everything he brought out of his go-bag and putting it on one of the beds, we finally decided on a white dress shirt and some jeans for him. I was wearing a black long sleeve mesh crop top, with a black bra under it, and a black pleated skirt, with black heel boots. 

“Ready to go, Spence?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; a.h. texts messages are bold italic s.b. texts are bold

“Wow, Blake you clean up good” JJ comments while I do a little spin.

“Hotch, you ready to go? We still have to get wired and it’s almost seven, which is when the victims all got to the club.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” He says, walking away from where we were all standing.  _ Wow, what’s his problem with me? _

Emily must have read my mind, “He takes a while to warm up to people,” 

~ ~

_ How are we supposed to act like a trouple if one of us hates the other? He can’t even act like he at least likes me, how is he going to act like he ‘loves’ me? At least I don’t have to dance with him, only Spencer. _

Hotch’s pov

_ How am I supposed to act as if I hate her acting as I love her? The last person I loved, died because of my job. I’m only rude towards her because she’s cute, and I don’t want to catch feelings, as my team as, I’m robotic. _

“Come on baby, dance with us,” Sam practically purred in my ear “I know you want to.”

“You guys go dance, I’m going to get us some drinks,” We had called the club beforehand to tell them that we were going to be there so they knew to give us water while making it look like they are serving us alcohol.

While waiting for our drinks I watched as Sam essentially had sex with Spencer on the dance floor, and even after receiving the drinks I couldn’t take my eyes off of the two, I’d feel guilty for staring but since we’re undercover and in a ‘trouple’ I’m allowed to stare. Watching as Spencer puts his hands on Sam I feel jealous, but at the same time, I also feel like that while watching Sam grind against him. 

**I like you watching as Spencer touches me sir ;)**

_ Sam.. she knows I’m watching her?  _ I look up from my phone and see that she’s smiling at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

**_You do, do you?_ **

Her response was almost instant,

**Ofc, b/c I can tell that you want to be in both of our spots, sir**

**You should come join us Aaron**

**_Can’t, remember the case?_ **

_ No matter how much I want to join, I can’t not only because of the case but because I’m also their boss _

**Won’t always be there to use as an excuse hotchner**

Sam’s pov

“Hey Spence, after we catch this sonovabitch, wanna come with me to a nightclub? I have an idea for an outfit for you and I bet you would look so hot in it”

“I guess, do I get to know what the idea is?” He’s worried

“Nope”

~ ~

We have been at the club for about two hours before the unsub makes himself known to Hotch, Reid and I watch as he talks to Hotch, and occasionally pointing over towards us, “Bet she’s good in bed with him, huh?” I hear the guy ask Hotch through our comms followed by a  _ growl _ coming from Hotch,  _ that was hot! _

“Did he- did hotch just-?” Spencer stutters out in a mix of confusion and  _ lust _ ?

“Uh, yeah I think so?” 

“I don’t share very well.” 

“That’s fine man, I prefer to watch anyway”  _ okay, ew. _

“When do we go for the arrest?”

“Hotch’ll tell us, give him a bit, we need more of a confession for the arrest to stick.”

“Hell, I’ll even tie her up for ya man, while you play with the boy” 

“She’s not the type to let someone tie her up without a fight”

“I have many ways to tie a bitch like her up without a fight

“Hotch, can we arrest him now? Sam looks like she’s about to be sick,” Reid asks while basically holding me up because of how disgusted I felt listening to this guy talk.

“You need to stop talking about my girlfriend like she’s a piece of meat. She’s a human being.”

“I’ll just go ask them if they want to play with me than man. You’re obviously not in charge here anyway,” he starts to walk over to us but stops “I am now.”

“Now.” Hotch finally tells us to make the arrest, but I can’t even move because of the look on the guy’s face as he’s walking towards me, it's as if he wants to kill, then eat me. Or something vile like that...

“ _ Sam? Are you okay? _ ” a voice says taking me out of a trance-like state, “yeah, I’m okay, thank you”

“It’s late, Spence want to take her back to the hotel so you guys can rest? We can handle it from here.” Prentiss suggests “No, I’m okay, I want to help with the interrogation I need to learn and the only way to do that is either watch or be in the room, and I can’t do either of that from a hotel room.”

“You can join in on the interrogation, only if you put this on over your top,” Hotch’s voice comes from behind me putting a jacket,  _ his suit jacket from earlier today _ , over my shoulders, “He seems to like you, so we can use that to our advantage.” 


	3. Chapter Three

Aaron’s pov

_ The only reason I wanted her to join in on the interrogation was so I could see her and make sure she was okay. This is her first case, and she was right about needing to practice interrogating.  _

“Gary O’Donald, you do realize they’re charging you with murder right?” Agent Blake asks, “you may as well admit to it because we have you on evidence alone.”

“All I did was ask your boyfriend here if he would be willing to share you for the night, only to find out he’s your boss. Your other boyfriend is also a co-worker, so really, the only criminals here, are the three of you.”

“Because we lied to you we’re criminals?”

“Yes,”  _ I don’t get his logic behind this  _ “god hates sinners”  _ didn’t see that coming _ .

“He also hates murderers,” She’s being so calm, “doesn’t that bother you? That he hates you.”

“No, he doesn’t. He doesn’t hate those who save the sinners from eternal hell.”

“You saved them?”

“Yes”

“From what?”  “ _keep pushing Blake_ ”

“Themselves, they were disgusting beings”

“Because they were dating each other?”

“No, because they were having intercourse, with males” 

“Oh, you think God hates homosexuals? That’s funny, because I grew Catholic, and I’m into girls just as much as I’m into guys. In fact, my whole friend group in high school, a catholic high school, was gay.”

“A pretty girl like you, I knew you would be going to hell. I bet you’re a virgin though. Aren’t you?”  __ “ _ Don’t answer that Blake. _ ”

“No, I lost that years ago.” “What is she doing?” “I’m not sure but it seems to be working, Hotch”

“Filthy little girl. You should let me save you.”

“Like how you saved those 12 people?” 

“Yes.” “ _ Good girl Blake. _ ”

“Did she- just moan?” 

“Have fun burning in hell, slut.” Gary spits at Sam.

“Oh, I will buddy. See ya there,” she adds as she’s leaving the interrogation room.

“So, how did I do?”  _ She looks so innocent right now, even after moaning when being called a good girl. Holy shit. I’m the one who called her that. Am I the reason she- _

“Sir?”  _ fuck.  _

“You did great Blake. Okay everyone let’s get some rest, we’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

Sam’s pov

_ Why did he have to say that? And why did my dumbass moan without my consent! Like THis killer just heard me moan because of my boss... _

“Didn’t take you for having a praise kink, Blake.”

“Shut up Rossi,” 

“Hey now, be nice.”

“Sorry, embarrassed, and exhausted” I yawn as I’m realizing just how tired I really am 

“You know kid, I think you turned Mr. robot on when you moaned” Prentiss adds on the conversation, “so really, you did better than his ex-wife because he’s never looked like that after hearing her voice before”

**I’m so sorry about earlier sir...**

**_Why? You got him to confess to killing those people?_ **

**I mean the moan...**

**_Oh, that, we don’t have to talk about that_ **

**I know sir, its just that I embarrassed myself in from for a serial killer sir.**

**_Sam, Its late, and we have an early flight, try and get some sleep okay?_ **

_ He doesn’t want to play, but I do. _

**Okay sir. But only if you say it one more time. For me?**

**_Sam. go to bed. That’s an order._ **

**Nah, I’ll just read till we leave ;)**

**_You’re being a brat._ **

“Hey Spence, If anyone asks, I was up all night reading okay?”

“Why?” Instead of a vocal answer I just show him my phone “Sammi, he’s into you, there’s no doubt about that since he’s texting you instead of sleeping, but you should just agree to go to bed if you want him to say good girl to you again,”

“Now where’s the fun in that Spence?”

**You should see me in bed then sir ;)**

“Sam! You’re going to give Hotch a heart attack if you talk to him like that!?”

“No, just a temporary problem” I wink at him

**_Do you need me to punish you, brat._ **

“Holy shit” Spence and I say in unison “Is it wrong to be turned on by someone else’s conversation?” Spencer asks with concern written all over his face.

“No,”

**When and where daddy?**

“Uh, Sam, did you mean to type that? Because you said ‘sir’ out loud while you were typing”

“What?” he points to the word, “shit...”

**_Fuck, I could tell when I first saw you, that you would be a bat, but I didn’t think you would be a_ ** **kinky** **_bratty_ **

**You just met me like yesterday sir, you know nothing about me**

**_That’s not my name. And I plan on learning more about you, agent brat._ **

“Sam?” his voice sounds so small all of a sudden “do you need the bathroom?”

“No? You okay honey?‘ I realize why his voice sounded different as I turn and look at him, obviously my texts were getting to him as well “Oh, Spence you don’t need to hide in the bathroom, I’m the kind of person who barely has boundaries when it comes to people in closest to, just not family, that’s weird. I'm honestly surprised I’m still wearing my skirt actually.” 

“If it helps, I won’t look? If you decide to stay out here, that is.”

**Daddy, sorry. And its agent brat now? Wow, I must be a good brat to have a title**

**_Better_ **

**Daddy, are you in bed?**

**_Yes, ofc I am. Are you? Or are you sitting on the ground just to prove a point?_ **

**Wow, you know me so well daddy, yes, I’m actually sitting In Spencer’s bed with him**

**Are you dressed daddy?**

**_Brat. are you really trying to sext your boss right now?_ **

**_But to answer your question, I’m wearing a shirt and boxers, and why spencers bed? What’s wrong with yours?_ **

**I guess I am, but since you aren’t asking me to stop or anything I’m guessing you’re okay with it? It stays between the three of us, dw. And I’m in spencer’s b/c mine’s lonely and Spencer needed help with something, so it was easier to be in the same bed.**

Aaron’s pov

**_What do you mean needed your help? And I’m okay with it as long as no one finds out bc I’m ur boss and people talk._ **

**_My bed is quite lonely too brat_ **

**hi sir, sam can’t really answer you but she can tell me what to type for her...**

_ Must be Spencer _

**Its spencer btw sir**

**_Hi, spence, may you fill me in on why she can’t finish what she started?_ **

**Oh, um... She’s giving me a look as if she wants me to tell you but I’m not like her, in the way that she has no boundaries**

**_Spencer_ **

**hi daddy, I’m ‘finishing what I started’ with baby here, he’s shy so be nice and gentle daddy.**

_ Fuck sakes, this girl is going to kill me _

**_Is that what spence wants to be called?_ **

**Yes sir**

**_Just baby?_ **

**Babyboy seems to have a nice reaction when I call him that so,**

**Yet when I accidentally called her a slut, she reacted the same way she did when u called her a good girl.**

**_Fuck, is that true brat? You liked it when ur babyboy called you a slut?_ **

**Daddy, please tell me ur close b/c I can tell babyboy is, and yes, it’s true...**

_ God, fuck _

**_Yeah babys, I’m so close._ **

**You should cum join us daddy, she sounds so pretty.**

“Not to interrupt, but could you be a bit quieter Aaron? Some of us would like to sleep.”

“Fuck sorry Dave..”

**_I may have to, seems I’ve woken Rossi up with my own noises_ **

**Please aaron? I’m so close I just need something more??**

_ I’m fucked... _

“Have fun," Dave says as I leave our room.

“This never happened.”

**_Open ur door_ **


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: a.h. texts are bold italic, s.b. texts are bold, s.p. texts are bold underline. )

“You look like you didn’t sleep much”  _ fucking Dave _

“Shut it, I told you last night, it never happened.”

  
  


“The people in the room next to me sounded like they were either having a party or they were getting very lucky.” 

“Wasn’t Spencer and Sam’s room beside you, Alvez?”

  
  


“Guys, for the love of Satan... please shush.. I’m tryna catch la z’s before we get home and do paperwork”

“Aw, are you tired, Blake?”

“Jayje, Prentiss, I love you both like sisters already, but I’m not afraid to fight you if you don’t let me sleep.”

“Bold words for a newbie, Blake” 

“Am I the only one who just heard her say ‘for the love of  _ Satan’?” _ Luke looks as concerned as he sounds,

“I noticed, but she said it yesterday while we were undercover at the club so,”

‘ _ I never notice how often I say something so this is news to me’ _

“I’m actually surprised I haven’t said it more than twice,” Alvez looks as if someone kicked a puppy, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to offend you... ”

“You didn’t, I’m just concerned is all,” now it's her turn to look confused “about you and your health.”

“I’m okay mocha man, just need sleep.”

~ ~

A few hours later

It was about quarter to eight when most of the team started leaving to go home for the night after finishing their reports for the case. The only ones left in the bullpen was Agent Blake, and Reid,

*Bing*

_ Sammi-J added A.Hotch to the chat _

_ Sammi-J added S. Reid to the chat _

__

**Spence and I are going to a nightclub tn if you wanna join sir**

**She’s only taking me b/c she has an ‘outfit’ idea for me, which I’m scared of**

**Oh hush bbyboy, you’ll love my idea. I just know you will.**

**_Reid, you sent me your report hours ago why are you still here?_ **

**_Blake, you sent yours when everyone started leaving, so you also have no reason to be here as well_ **

**Well, sir daddy. Spence and I planned on leaving together since, nightclub. And we haven’t left yet b/c we were waiting for you.**

**You don’t have to finish all the paperwork by urself sir**

**LOVERBOSS!**

_ “Why the caps?” _

**Geez, Sammi, why you gotta be all caps?**

**_^^^ what he said_ **

**I’ve been trying to come up with a nickname for u hotch**

**Okay but in all caps seems a little unnecessary**

**Oh.. right… I’m sorry...**

**But.. are we going to the club or not? b/c I needa know if I should text my sitter or not**

**_Sitter?_ **

**You have a kid?**

**No?**

**Oh for my cat and dog! They hate being alone for too long**

**Okay, well I already told you yes, Hotch?**

**_sure, yeah I guess_ **

_ I’m going to regret this later _


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the links to the outfit Spencer and Sam wears are in the notes at the end

Sam’s pov

“I have pieces of an outfit in my go-bag that I think you would look great in Spence,” I open the trunk of my car to show him the outfit “since you already have a cardigan and tie-”

“What about my pants?”

“I was wondering about how you’d feel about a skirt? You would wear leggings under them to keep warm,” I add.

“I’ve never worn one before but they look comfy,” shyly he adds “I’ll wear one as long as the rest of the outfit isn’t what you wore for the case.”

“No, I have another skirt, it’s closer to knee length."

“Oh good, because I don’t think I’m ready for everyone to see everything” he made a gesture around his crotch area.

“Don’t worry pumpkin, the leggings will cover your goods, and legs lol.”

**_What time did you want to go?_ **

**Give us twenty minutes and we’ll be ready then if you are?**

**_Ok, sounds good to me :)_ **

“20 minutes? I thought girls took hours to get ready?”

“Honey, I take like five minutes in the morning to actually get ready for work,”

“But you told me that you woke up at like 5 AM for work when you started?”

“Yes, because it takes me longer to get out of bed than it takes to get ready. Now since we just wasted like 3 minutes arguing over this we have 17 minutes”

~ ~

**You ready, Daddy?**

**_yeah, we taking one car or?_ **

**I was thinking one? But we could always just call a taxi or something?**

**Let’s call a taxi that way none of us have to worry about drinking?**

**Smart, let’s do that**

**_Agreed_ **

“You ready Spence? Or do you need any help?”

“No, I’m all good,”

“Come out then, I wanna see you all dressed up for me.”

“Do you think Hotch is going to laugh at me?”

“Why would he ever-” Spencer came out of the stall he was changing in, “Spence, babyboy, you look beautiful, and if anyone does laugh at you, I’ll punch them, and I bet Aaron would do the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Yes pretty boy, now let’s go have a good time”

  
  


“Hey, I was beginning to think you were ditching me. Spence, wow, you look very pretty.” he was smiling,  _ god he should smile more it’s better than sunshine. _

“Thanks, Hotch” 

“Aaron, Spence you can call me Aaron outside of work you know this,” he states while pulling the blushing boy in for a hug.

“What about me, can I call you Aaron as well sir?”

“No, you already know what to call me.”  _ daddy? He actually wants me to call me that outside of texting? For the love of Satan, I’ve waited for this day for so long. _

“ _ Daddy _ ?” you didn’t need to be a profiler to see the twitch in his jaw at the word. “Why doesn’t Spencer get to call you that too, Daddy?” 

Aaron’s pov

“Because he isn’t a brat like you are”  _ she knows the effect  _ that  _ word has on me so I also know that she’ll use it to get a rise out of me.  _ “He can still call me that if and when he wants to, but outside of work, to you, it’s sir or daddy. Do you understand me, little girl?”

“Yes Daddy, I understand” her voice failing to hide how much ‘ _ little girl _ ’ affected her.

The ride to the nightclub Sam had picked out for us was silent aside from the radio softly playing a station that I couldn’t figure out. The three of us decided to all sit in the back together without realizing how small it was back there so Sam opted that sitting on my lap would be the best place to sit. Even though she knows that it’s illegal and we are federal agents.

“Do you want anything to drink?” I ask once we get inside.

“Surprise me? Just no beer please,” She’s smiling as if she just got the best news ever.

“Whatever you’re having for me please sir.”

“Spence come dance with me?” Deja vu to last night. All too similar except we aren’t on a case. And there is no unsub.

**Daddy, come dance with us?**

She’s watching me grab our drinks and head to a table before grabbing Spencer’s arm and dragging him over to me.

“What ya get me, sir?”

“Some fruity names drink,”  _ I honestly have no idea what it’s called _ .

“It’s good thanks daddy” She quickly says before kissing my cheek and running back to the dance floor, leaving Spence and I confused.

“She’s nervous, she’s never done this before,” 

“Done what?” I’m genuinely confused and curious all at once “flirt with co-workers?”

“Call someone daddy outside of the bedroom,” Reid adds, “She told me while we were getting ready.”

“Oh,” “She likes it Ho-Aaron, trust me, she does. She’s just nervous is all. Also because she’s never flirted with co-workers before.”

“Thank you, for telling me.” We both look over to see Sam standing on the dance looking back at us.

“Go dance with her sir, I’ll watch our drinks.”  _ He looks so cute in this outfit. I need to ask if he’ll take a picture of it for me. _

“If you get lonely, text one of us, and we’ll come back okay?”

“‘Course,  _ Daddy _ ” the smug look that covers his face as he says Daddy is all the reason I need to go dance with Sam to stop myself from doing anything I may regret.

“Hey…” 

“Spence told me, you don’t need to worry Sam”

“No,” she turns so her back is against my chest as she starts dancing against me, “ if I have to call you sir or daddy, outside of work, you can’t call me by the name everyone calls me. Need something that only you and our boy can call me.”

My hands end up on her hips stopping her movements while I ask, “shouldn’t we have this conversation with him than brat?” 

“Only if you want to stop dancing long enough to drink and talk?”

*bing*

* **image attached** *

“Spencer seriously took a picture of us?” 

**Bbyboy. Why’d you take a pic of us?**

**b/c you 2 look cute all pressed together?**

“We do, don’t we?”

**_The picture stays between us._ **

**And spence, we don’t look cute, we look like we’re missing a piece**

_ Is she? Implying what I think she is? _

**Am I the missing piece?**

**Ofc babyboy, who else?**

_ This can’t continue. I have to end this. _

“I have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F574138652466355323%2F&psig=AOvVaw3kB24EkGxZ7HdxqvcKAeza&ust=1604520414186000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKD76sCW5-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ -Spencers
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F429530883191954085%2F&psig=AOvVaw2t1nqHhpuCj6TLQaKeAAN-&ust=1604524108956000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIi9opel5-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD -Sams


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n; the fraternization policy doesn’t exist here.)  
> (tw; mentions of self-harm)

It’s been 2 months since Hotch left us at the club, but Spencer and I have gotten closer. We went to talk to Strauss earlier this morning about a relationship form. And it went pretty well, the rest of the team already seems to know about us without having to tell them, we just need to tell Hotch because he is still our Unit Chief.

“I know the three of you were quite close when you started but you understand why he couldn’t be with you guys?” 

“Yeah Rossi, we understand, doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt, I mean, he went from being rude to being like my best friend and then being even harsher to me in about 48 hours. He only talks to me when he absolutely has to, he’ll talk to Spencer, but not me.” 

Rossi became a father to me in the months since I had joined, which was nice since I never had a father. 

“Sammi, ready to tell Hotch?” Spencer became the only one to call me Sammi, which was nice since I only let close friends and family call me that but now it was a reminder that I only had the team.

“I guess. Since he’s the only one who doesn’t stay in the same room as me for very long.”

“Sam,” Spence knew that I get grumpy or rude when annoyed or tired. “He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“Then why has he been so harsh towards only me spence? It’s not fair.”

~ ~

“Spencer, Blake. What brings you into my office with an appointment, no one makes appointments with me, they just walk right in.” Hotchner tries to make a joke and fails.

“Well considering the fact that you won’t even talk to me unless about a case. This was the only way to make sure you don’t run away.” I don’t even try to be nice, I’m tired of the avoidance, “Spencer and I are in a relationship. We have been for a bit now. Erin already knows. Oh, and the rest of the team knows and they are very okay with it.”

“You went over my head and talked to Strauss before telling your unit chief?”  _ awe, he seems mad. Well, tough friggin luck dude. _

“We just wanted to cover our bases before telling you,” Spencer states politely.

“Well, you would’ve known if you spent any time with the team and us. We didn’t even have to tell the team. They knew. We told Strauss because she doesn’t spend time with the team so she wouldn’t have known.” I add holding back tears.  _ God, I just want this to be over with. I can’t even stand here being mad at him without being a friggin crybaby.  _

“We already filled out all the paperwork. We only came in here to tell you. Have a good night Hotch.”

  
  


“How’d it go?”

“I hate him. He barely looked at us and when he did. He looked like he wanted us to leave.”

~ ~

The next few days went by uneventfully, Garcia, Emily and JJ seemed to invite me for an impromptu girls’ night every other night just to make sure Spence was being a good boyfriend. But I knew it was also because they knew how much both Spence and I liked Hotch.

“We have a case.”

_ For the love of Satan. _

“Just because you say it in your head doesn’t make it any less weird.” 

“What the fuck Alvez! Don’t sneak up on a person like that.” I bend over to catch my breath.

“Language Blake,” Hotchner says while walking up behind us to go into the conference room.

‘ _ Language Blake’ _ I mouth once he’s in front of us. 

“How did you know I said I said it in my head by the way?” I ask Luke as we’re sitting down, him to my left and Spencer to my right.

“You usually say it out loud every time someone says ‘we have a case’ so when you didn’t say it I just assumed you said it in your head.”

“Well you were right.”

“Can we start on the case now?”Hotch asks glaring at me.  _ Wtf dude, like stop man. _

“Sorry Jayje,” Luke looks confused as I stare back at Hotch while apologizing.

“Two Ohio women have been found dead in Nebraska.”  _ Nebraska? _

“What was COD?”

“M.E. reported that the women were both completely drained of blood, ante-mortem.”

“So they were drained while still alive? That’s disturbing and probably painful. Vampirism?”

~ ~

“You're acting like a child!”

“Obviously it’s the only way for you to talk to me. And no need to yell, Hotchner.”

Go help JJ talk to the families. And don’t be a fucking brat.”

~ ~

“Hey, Jayje I’m going with you, Rossi needs your help Pretzel.” I run towards Emily and JJ.

“Oh, okay, Yeah I’ll go help him.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Hotch just thinks I’m acting like a child. Which If anyone is, it’s him.” JJ’s been like a sister to me so she agrees with me, usually. 

“Sam, I’m not sure if I agree with that fully.”

**Hotch looks like he’s about to cry or smthing, what did you do?**

_ Why is everyone against me today? _

**I told him off. In the car tho. But everyone’s acting as if I did it in front of the families, cops, or even the victims. I mentioned the scars on one of the victims' bodies and he gave me a look like I was making shit up. Spence, you’ve seen my thighs. I’m not making shit up.**

**I know, I’ll talk to him?**

**Up to you bby**

“Spence?”

“Yeah, he’s worried about why Hotch is apparently about to cry?”

“Whatever happened between the three of you, Hotch still cares about you, I think he’s just worried because people he loves seem to get hurt.”

“In this line of work, I'm bound to end up hurt, hell I walked into the wall yesterday trying to get into the office. I wasn’t even on my phone or talking to anyone.”

“I know, I saw, we all did...”

  
  


“Did you know your daughter was depressed?” 

“I thought she was murdered?”

“She was, she had scars on her thighs that could’ve only gotten there if she did them herself, ma’am.” 

“She was on anti-depressants for a few years, but she stopped taking them when she started seeing this guy, Charles, I think his name was.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” JJ says before we leave.

“You knew that they knew, how?”

“I saw the bottles in the kitchen with the victim's name on them, so I took an educated guess?”

“Let’s not tell Hotch you took ‘an educated guess’?”

“Good point” 

Once we got back at the station, we had talked to the other victim's family and they weren’t as open about their daughters as the first.

“Hey Garcia, Can you see if the other victim was on any medication?” I ask once I notice the team was on a call with her.

“Any specific ones? Or just generally medications?”

“Antidepressants specifically but any others would help.”

“Wait, so Ally was depressed?” Alvez questions

“Yeah, she was taking antidepressants for a few years but stopped when she started dating a guy, her mother couldn’t remember but thought his name was Charles.”

“Jenny was dating a guy named Charles when she died as well.”

“Well, there’s that connection you were looking for, Bossman.”

“Um guys, Jenny was also on antidepressants but had stopped taking them when she got in a relationship with a guy. Who happens to be Charles.” Garcia adds in.

“Two connections. Do we have a last name?”

“Not yet, but I will keep digging until I find it.” With that, she hangs up.

**_‘M sorry I didn’t believe you about the scars and depression thing._ **

**Not many adults do. Except those who have suffered or are suffering through it. Otherwise, they don’t seem to understand.**

**I’m guessing Spencer talked to you?**

**_Yes, Dave did too. He likes you ya know._ **

_ Yeah, no shit Hotchner. He’s like a father to me. Which in turn makes me like his daughter. _

**Yeah I know. Hence why I called him Dad on the jet.**

_ Maybe I’m being too harsh but I don’t forgive every easily… _

**_Right, sorry._ **

“Okay everyone, it’s getting late, we should get some rest,” Hotch announces.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Some smut in this, this is my first time writing smut)

“We only have 3 available double bedrooms left.” the front desk lady says while doing something on the computer in front of her, “there’s one on the third floor, the other two are on this floor.”

“We can double up guys, Spencer and Sam can share a bed, so that saves us from needing an extra one,” Rossi says as Hotch looks like he’s going to make a decision he’s going to regret.

“Emily and I will share a room since we are the only other girls,” JJ adds

Which Rossi replies with, “Alvez and I haven’t shared a room before, it’ll be a good chance to fix that,” 

_ Why are they doing this? _

“Okay, well that leaves Hotchner with the lovely couple,” Emily giggles.

“I don’t even care who I have to share a room with right now. I would just like to sleep.” I say walking towards the elevator, “Wait, what room are we in?”

“307, brat,” Spence says wrapping an arm around me.

Aaron’s pov

_ That’s my nickname for her... _

_ Reid knows that… _

“Come on lovely, I wanna cuddle,” I hear Sam giggle into Spencer’s chest 

_ It’s going to be a long night… _

_ *Bing*  _

**d.r. hope you enjoy ur night with the lovely couple.**

“ _ Fucking Dave. _ ”

“You say something, sir?” Sam asks with lust in her eyes, obviously because of the fact she was just looking at her boyfriend, not because of me...

“No, sorry, Just talking to myself I guess.”

“Ah.”

**_a.h. I hate you._ **

**d.r. She still likes you aaron. So does boy wonder. She told me herself. She’s just hurt by the way you handle the situation.**

  * **She liked you before she knew you. And she liked you after you hurt her and Spencer. She’s more pissed about you hurting Spencer. So if you fix things with the boy, you’re one step closer to getting them both back.**



**_a.h. I gotta go dave. night_ **

“Um, Hotch?”

“Yeah? What is it?” they were in the room already just standing in the doorway.

As I made my way to look inside Spencer replied “Text Rossi and ask if he told the front desk anything?”

In the room was _ a single bed,  _ it looked to be a king-sized bed but there was only one bed.

**d.r. How’s the room?**

**_a.h. What did you do?_ **

**d.r. I did nothing. Prentiss did.**

**_a.h. Ofc she did._ **

“Blame Prentiss.”

“Ya know what, I don’t care. I sleep in the middle of the bed so this way I won’t feel as bad pushing Spence out of the way.”

“ _ Brat, _ ” I say under my breath but I know from the look on their faces that they both heard me.

“Imma change into my sleepwear so brb” Sam walks into the bathroom with her bag

“Is it okay if I just change here?” “Yeah,” “you can too if you want.” He adds before taking his tops off.

When Sam leaves the bathroom she’s only wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear, not even caring that she’s sharing a bed with me as well. As she’s crawling into the bed her shirt rises and her ass is visible. She's wearing lace/mesh panties. That leaves little to the imagination.

_ I am going to die. _

Sam’s pov

I can feel Aaron staring at me, so I decide to put a ‘show’ on for him by wiggling my hips, shaking my ass at him so to speak. I look over at Spencer who looks like he’s about to pounce at me because he knows I enjoy being a tease and teasing two guys for the price of one, well that's heaven to me.

“Sammi,”

“Yes, dear?”

“.. _ fuck.. _ ” is all that comes from Aaron’s side of the room.

Spencer just gives me a look that says ‘If I don’t finish what I started soon, He’s not sleeping tonight’. Which may be hard to do since we’re sharing a bed with Hotch.

As Spencer walks over to where I am on the bed I sit upon my knees to look at him better, when he reaches out to pull my shirt over my head to find I’m not wearing anything underneath it.

“ _ Holy fuck.. _ ”

Spencer looks over to where Hotch is standing silently asking if he should stop, “ _ no, don’t, please. _ ” which I thought meant that he wanted us to stop but clearly I was wrong because I moved to cover myself up and Spencer stopped me.

“Don’t, he’s okay with it,” looking up at him Spencer looks back at Hotch, “Right, sir?”

“ _ Yeah. _ ”

“Suck or?” I ask looking Spencer up and down, I haven’t looked at Hotch since I left the bathroom. And I don’t plan on looking any time soon.

“Get on the ground, and close your eyes?”

“Okay?” I’m hesitant because I can tell he has a plan but I’m not sure what that is.

“It’s okay love.” He rubs my hair as I get settled on the floor beside the bed,

“ _ Are you sure she’s okay with this? _ ”  _ Hotch _ asks, he sounds closer than he was a few seconds ago, “Yeah, trust me, sir.”

“Open your eyes kitten,” I open them to see that Hotch is just as hard as Spencer and that Hotch is sitting on the side of the bed beside Spencer, who’s legs I’m currently sitting between.

“He’s wearing too many clothes babyboy,” I point to his jacket-less suit “we’re in only underwear and he’s in his suit still.”

“You heard her, sir,” the  _ strip _ was left unsaid but Hotch started removing his work clothes instantly.

Once he was only in his boxer Spencer looks back at me as a signal that I can get started.

I take his cock out of his boxers and out of the corner of my eye I can see Hotch staring at Spencer while reaching his own hand between his legs. This spurs me on and I reach over to where his hand is currently about to grab himself and swat his hand away replacing his hand with mine. I take Spencer into my mouth as I start stroking Hotch at the same time, “ _ fuck Sammi. _ ”

After a few minutes I take him out of my mouth to order, “Kiss,” when all I get in return is confused looks, “each other, you dorks.” the two look at each other for a second before agreeing that it wouldn’t kill them to kiss. I continue to blow Spencer and to stroke Hotch at the same time as their lips met so they ended up moaning into the kiss,  _ if that wasn’t the two hottest sounds in the world, I don’t know what is.  _

*Bing*

*Bing*

*Bing*

**e.p. I bet you love me, I also love me**

**j.j. Spence, sj, I have tea!**

**d.r. Luke is wondering why I chose him as my roommate. Should I tell him? Or will you?**

“Can they fuck off?”

“Language Blake.”

“Fuck off”

“Spence, get on the bed, at the headboard. Brat, continue what you were doing on Spencer”

“What are you gonna do then?”

“You’ll see” he fucking winks at me.

I look up at Spence to see if his face gives off any indication as to what Hotch is about to do when I feel his fingers at my entrance. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Spencer had left marks on both Hotch and me, and vice versa but only the ones on Spencer that  _ Hotch  _ left were noticeable. I hide mine in places only the three of us would be able to see.

“Morning Princess”

“Morning Pasta, Pretzel, and Cheeto”

“Are you hungry Sammi?”

“What? No? Where’s mocha man?” 

“Luke?” I nod my head yes in a ‘duh’ way, “behind you.”

“Why am I ‘Mocha man’?”

“Because of the coffee, you were drinking the first time we met?”

“Remind me to drug test her when we get back,” Hotch says walking into the room the local PD gave us to use for this case.

“Someone got lucky last night?” Rossi points out.

“Who?”

“Well JJ has a mark on her neck that wasn't there before we went to bed”

“Jayje, why no tell Sam? Or Spence?” I ask in a stupid voice.

“I told you guys I had tea, but you never answered me”

“You texted us? When- oh never mind I remember...” 

“Why are you blushing?”  _ pardon me? I do not _

“Let’s work on the case right now guys, we can talk about Sam blushing once we’re on the jet home.”

**Hotch, you left hickeys all over my neck, the team knows we only had one bed**

**Actually, Alvez has no idea.**

**_How do you know that?_ **

**He asked me why Rossi chose him as his roommate instead of you. He was very confused.**

**Well, luke will find out eventually.**

**_Will you two stop texting? Every time my phone bings, everyone keeps looking at me._ **

**You’re just as bad as us daddy. ;)**

**Just don’t leave like you did last time.**

  
  


Aaron’s pov

“Speak and be heard, my fine furry friends!”

“Garcia, did you find a last name for Charles?”

“Toliver, sir, his name is Charles Toliver. He was born in Nebraska but grew up in Ohio from the age of 15 until he moved back to Nebraska for college.”

“Let me guess, he was on break last year when Jenny was killed?” Sam adds while handing Spencer his coffee, and passing another to me.

“Yeah, and he was home for break when Ally was killed as well,” 

“Wait, guys, he never went back to school, He’s still at his parents' place.”

“Gar-” I start, “Already sent sir!” with that she hangs up.

“Blake, Reid, you guys stay here and see if we missed anything.”

“Rossi, Alvez you take the front, Prentiss and JJ, with me.”

“ _ FBI! Open up! _ ” Alvez shouts from the front door,

“ _ Go in _ ,” I hear Rossi say over the comms before someone opens the back door. 

“Hands up,” Prentiss ordered with her gun pointed to a middle-aged lady.

“Where’s your son, ma'am? Where’s Charles.”

“He went out this morning saying that he needed to meet his girlfriend, but I thought he was dating that girl who died last week.”

*Ring Ring*

“Garcia found another girl who fits Toliver’s type. She was on antidepressants for years until four months ago she just suddenly stopped taking them.” Sam’s voice filters through the phone.

“What’s her name Sammi?”

“Her name is Jamie Torez, Garcia just sent you guys her parents’ address.” This time it’s Spencer talking.

“Good job guys.”

~ ~

“Jamie Torez?” Prentiss asks when the front door opens to a teenage girl.

“Yes? Who are you?”

“We’re with the FBI, do you know a man named Charles Toliver?” Rossi questions the girl cautiously.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Is he here?”

“In the living room,” She moves aside so we can come in “you’re here to arrest, aren’t you?”

Prentiss just nods at the girl while Rossi and I move to make the arrest.

~ ~

“You know why you’re here don’t you?” Blake starts as soon as she’s in the interrogation room, 

“No, enlighten me gorgeous,” Charles hits on Agent Blake, she scoffs at him “You’re being charged with two murders.” She starts “Coincidentally, both of them were your girlfriends.”

“Weird, considering I have no idea who you are referring to, since that last girl died last week, and I’ve been dating Jamie for the past four months.”

“ _ Blake, I have an idea to get him to talk, _ ” Spencer tells her through the mic

“You want me to show off some skin? Really. Hotch are you okay with that? Because you are the boss.” she’s using her brat voice right now. 

“If it gets him to talk, then I’m okay with it, Prentiss and JJ are talking to Jamie because she won’t talk to any males, so we only got you.”

“I’m not some whore to use,  _ and even if I was, you wouldn’t be paying me enough _ .” She mutters the last part under her breath, walking back into the interrogation room after ‘fixing’ her shirt to show more skin.

“Trying to seduce me into confessing?”

“No, this is how I would normally wear my shirts, it’s just my boss, you met him, he’s always looking at me,”

“Makes you uncomfortable?”

“Nope, just don’t want my boyfriend to get jealous.” She chuckles, meanwhile Spencer just shrugs beside me “She’s not wrong,”  _ smh _ , “She’s not getting anywhere though”

“You have a boyfriend?” Charles scoffs

“Yeah, why is that so hard to believe? Is it because I’m not a size zero, or because I'm a federal agent.”

“Both. you also don’t seem the type.”

“The type? What do you mean?”

“To date a lower man than you,”  _ Spencer is higher than you are dick. _ “I saw the piper cleaner when I was brought in, you were kissing.”

“My boyfriend, the one you saw me kissing, he’s also a federal agent, and has three Ph.D.’s, so I think it’s you who is lower than me. And you’re right. I don’t date men lower than me, because there aren’t many men lower than me, just murderers, and those who get off on watching said murders happen.”

“ _ you go girl _ ” Spencer whispers.

“I don’t get off on murder. They had it coming. They kept saying they wanted to die,” he started to confess.

“Oh, so you thought you would, what? Save them the trouble of doing it themselves? And they wouldn’t’ve done it the way you did. What  _ did  _ you do with all their blood?”

“Sent it back to where it came from.”

“That’s a confession. And do you mean to tell me that you sent it to their families?”

“No. god are you dumb,” She looks about ready to fight him “I poured the first ones’ blood over her grave after they buried her.”

“And what about Ally’s blood? You do the same?”

“Yeah.”


	9. Chapter Nine

“So now that we are on the jet going home, Sammi, tell me why were you blushing?”

“Dude, I _just_ stepped onto the jet, let me settle before you attack me.”

“Prentiss be nice,” 

“You seem settled Hotch, do you know why Sam was blushing and why Spencer has hickeys all over his neck?” _for the love of God._

**It’s for the love of Satan, actually daddy. Gosh, get it right**

“Who’s that?”

“Emily, personal space?”

“I just want to know who left them on him, and why Sam has none,”

“Who said I didn’t have any?” Sam says as she’s passing me a coffee and sitting beside me, across from Emily whose beside JJ.

**if you guys want to tell them that Hotch left the hickeys on my neck and that Sam has some they’re just lower? I'm okay with it**

**So am I, Daddy?**

**_Yeah, they’ll find out sooner or later and I’d rather Penelope NOT snoop through my messages again._ **

“Do you guys _really_ want to know who left them on Spencer, and why mine are lower?”

“WAit you have some?” Jj asks before anyone could react

“Yeah, they purposely put them lower than they did on Spencer just for shit and giggles, Spencer likes to put them in plain sight sometimes though but since we weren’t alone, he decided to put them in different spots.” She explains

“Aaron, you dog” Rossi whistles 

“Who topped?”

“Jesus Pretzel, relax, the ones on my back are from the guy to my right, and the ones on my chest/stomach area are from my boyfriend. But what about you and Jayje?”

“We’ll talk about us later,” Jj starts but Emily interrupts. “We both like each other and made out, now we don’t have to talk later, spill Blake!”

“Emily, you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t settle down”

“I like them, and I think they like me as well,” “then just date?” “It’s not simple.”

“Aaron Hotchner if you are about to say, ‘because I'm their boss’ I will personally kick your ass.”

“I wasn’t...”

“Yes you were, sir. Spence, baby, come join us since this conversion includes you as well.” Spencer, ever the obedient submissive he truly is, comes and sits on Sam’s lap.

“We don’t know yet, besides how are we supposed to tell Strauss that we are also dating Aaron?” Reid states.

“Screw Strauss, all that means is that Aaron can’t do your evaluations, I’ll do them so there’s no conflict of interest, and that way, when you do tell Strauss, you already have everything figured out,” Rossi replies.

“Thank you, Dave. Now that we’ve all spilt our tea, may we relax?” Sam politely asks, staring at Prentiss while rubbing Spencer’s stomach.

“Yes, thank you for telling us, when you ‘hated’ each other it wasn’t very good for morale around here.”

“Who’s telling Penelope? I think we should send Mocha man? Since she likes him so much,” Sammi starts, “She hates me, what are you talking about?” Luke responds. We all just start laughing lightly, “What? She does.”

“Oh, Alvez, you oblivious fool, she’s mean because she doesn’t want to forget about Derek, but she definitely likes you,”

“If you keep flirting with her, and show her you mean it, she’ll lighten up with you, but be gentle but not too gentle.”

“I’m not a fool. How dare you,” “Focusing on the wrong thing there, man.” Rossi pats Luke’s shoulder.

~ ~

Sam’s pov

“Spend the rest of the day at home guys, you can work on your reports tomorrow,” Hotch orders once we land.

“Sammi, want to come over?” Spencer invites.

“I gotta go home to see the rugrats, but you are more than welcome to join?”

“Wait,” Emily clotheslines me, “oof, ow man,” “You have kids, too?”

“Sort of? My rugrats are a cat and dog but they are like my kids.”

“Oh, gotta send me pictures of them then.”

"Of course, Em."

~ ~

Spencer decided that he wanted to see the rugrats again, so once I opened my front door, my husky, Lola went straight to him,

**You wanna join us, sir?**

**we're gonna watch a movie tn at home**

**in our pyjamas.**

**_sure, it'd be nice to meet these 'rugrats' of yours finally._ **

**you can spend the night if you want as well. my bed is big enough for a family of 5 to sleep in since Lola takes up so much space**

**_Lola? I'm guessing she's the dog?_ **

**she loves me more than she loves her mom**

**yes, Lola is my dog, moose is my cat, both girls.**

**_you named your cat moose?_ **

**that’s what I said**

**my sister named her, she was young, when I moved she asked if I wanted to take her so I could have something of hers.**

**_ah, how old?_ **

**10yrs old**

**_I'm sorry_ **

**It's okay, we knew she wasn't going to be around for long, cancer sucks, but at least she wasn't around when the rest of the family disowned me.**

**well now you have a new family**

**_he's right, and I'm leaving the bureau now so I'll be there soon._ **

**okay :)**

"come here baby boy, I want to cuddle with you, and I can't move since Moose decided to sleep between my legs." Spencer crawls across the couch to cuddle into my side.

~ ~

*Knock knock*

'Bark bark'

"Lola be nice, Aaron it's open!"

"If that wasn't me you would be dead right now you do know that right?" he says walking into the house.

"Hon, since technology has advanced, I can unlock my door from my phone, I also have a camera at the front door so I saw you and unlocked it," I pointed out showing him my phone.

"Oh, well at least you have security?" he points to Lola sniffing his shoes

"Go change, and come join us before someone falls asleep." referring to the boy currently cuddled against me drifting off.

“What movie?” Hotch asks while sitting on the other side of me, making Moose runoff because ‘stranger danger’ is a thing cats believe as well.

“I’m not really sure, I just picked the first thing I saw, since Spencer looked like he was going to fall asleep when we got here”

“‘M not ‘sleep” Reid mumbles, snuggling even closer. 

“Spence, baby, if you want to sleep we can move to my room, so that way you don’t have to wake up when we decide that it’s bedtime?”

“Sure,” He says standing up immediately.

“Slow down there, I gotta turn the tv and everything off before we get too comfortable in bed” 

“Want help?” Aaron asks, still sitting on the couch.

“Sure, Can you get a glass of water in the kitchen for Spence? He sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night thirsty so,” “Yeah, of course”

“I’ll show you where the cups are real quick.”

“No funny business without me guys!” Spencer yells from my room.

~ ~

After Aaron and I had made sure everything was shut and locked, physically, I made sure it was all locked in the system on my phone, made sure Moose and Lola had water for the night and went to join Spencer in bed.

“Spence, where’d your clothes go?” Aaron asked him before I was even in the room.

“I’m not tired anymore, besides, it's only 5:30 PM, we haven’t even eaten yet.”

“And you say I’m the brat?” I looked over at Hotch who just laughed and jumped onto the bed at Spencer “you’re not tired huh?”

“Nope, not at all”

“I’ll go call the pizza guy so we have food?”

“Sure, but I seriously only want to cuddle,” Reid starts to say “you want to cuddle naked though?”

“Yes? With pizza.”

“I’ll call,” I went to the kitchen to grab my landline phone because I’m kind of paranoid that if I use my cell they’ll track me, even though the pizza people have my address.

**j.j. Is hotch with you?**

**s.j. Yeah, why?**

**j.j. b/c his ex-wife just called me, asking where he was. And then asked why he wasn’t at home and a diff address, your address, and now she’s on the way over there.**

  * **Just wanted to warn you**



**s.j. Thanks, jayje**

“Hotch, you’re ex is on the way here!” I yelled at him

“ _Holy fuck_. We aren’t married anymore, why can she not leave me alone.” he stomps to the front door like a child mid-tantrum.

“How long have you guys been divorced?”

“A year. She left me, because of the job, and ‘cause she was cheating on me. Can you unlock the front door so I can just wait outside? I don’t really want her to meet Lola or Moose.”

“Oh, yeah sure,” I unlock the door and he walks out in his pj’s, which he looks so good in.

  
  


“When he comes back in, he’ll be in a shitty mood...” Spencer voices from behind me.

“ _Holy fuck!_ Don’t sneak up on me babe!”

“Sorry, I wasn’t even being quiet.”

“How can we fix his mood so he’ll enjoy the rest of the night?”

“Blowjob’s work?” I smack his stomach jokingly, “what? It’s true.”

“If you think so, you give him one.”

“Maybe I will.” he pretends to fix a tie and walk into the kitchen, “did you even order pizza yet?”

“Shit, no, Jayje distracted me with the whole ex-wife coming over text, I’ll do it now.”

“ _That’s not the point Haley! We aren’t even married anymore and you keep freaking out when you don’t know where I am. I moved out when you cheated, then you filed for divorce, then you got pregnant with your new boyfriend, and I stayed out of your life. Why can’t you do the same!_ ”

“Maybe I will give him that blowjob after she leaves?” Spencer whispers which makes me start laughing so hard it’s hard to breathe.

“ _Is that a girl? I thought you said this was Spencer’s place!_ ” “ _I never said that Haley. I said Spencer is_ here _, not the same thing.” “Are you fucking her?” “If I was that’s none of your business since we are not married anymore. So please leave before I call the cops.”_

“Poor Aaron, She won’t leave him alone...”

“Sammi, shut up”

“It’s your fault I started laughing.”

*Ring Ring*

“Hello?”

“Is everything okay over there? Everyone is worried about all the yelling,”

_Crap forgot about the neighbours._

“Yes Nancy, everything is okay, just some ex-wife drama ya know?”

“Yes dear, I know very well about that. Have a nicer rest of your night than honey. I’ll let everyone know for you.”

“Thank you, Nancy, You too.”

“Nancy?” Spence asks once I’ve hung up.

“The old lady who lives across the street, she’s the one everyone asks when there’s a problem in the neighbourhood, she’s always been ‘in the know’ she’s nice.”

“Call pizza now?” 

“Yes.”

  
  


“I’m so sorry about that,” Aaron apologies as he slumps onto the couch “She’s gone.”

“Pizza will be here in about 5 minutes, and it’s okay, by the way, the neighbours know everything that just happened, they have no privacy when something happens outside.”

Spencer takes the opportunity of Hotch relaxing on the couch to try and give him a blowjob, “What are you doing?”

“Taking your pants off?” Spence replies innocently.

“For naked cuddles remember?” I add trying to help Reid complete his ‘surprise be happy bj’, his words.

“Oh?” Hotch says letting Spencer take his pants off for him.

Aaron’s pov

_Holy shit_ , _Spencer just put his mouth on my cock, taking all of it at once without gagging._

“Damn babyboy, you’ve been holding back on us,” _Sam, she rubs Spencer's hair lightly before pulling at it harshly, which makes him moan around my cock. “Fuck,” “_ I think he likes it, pretty baby, _” Sam whispers in his ear._

_“I do,” I groan as Spencer starts licking and kissing everything, I can’t focus enough to pin-point where exactly he’s at but it feels great._

_“Fuck, Spence, I’m close,” I warn him._

_“_ He’s not gonna stop, till after you finish. He doesn’t leave a mess, _” Sam explains while tugging on Spencer’s hair. “_ Isn’t that right babyboy? _” which Reid responds to with a moan, the vibration of it causing me to go over the edge fast then I thought._

 _“_ Do you need a hand or something Spence? _”_ I ask when I finally come down from my high.

“No,” he answers timidly.

“He came while you were cumming down his throat. Completely untouched.” Sam replies, “But I haven’t yet, so Spence? Think you can help me out like you did with Daddy?” _I just came, why do you gotta talk like this?_

“Yes ma’am”

“What a good boy.”

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: tw; Mentions of r*pe, and talk of it)

Sam’s pov

The next morning was great, Aaron was already awake making us breakfast, while I was waking Spencer up. Aaron and I had walked Lola together which made this whole morning feel much more domestic. 

“Time to wake up baby, Daddy is cooking breakfast, pancakes with eggs, and lots of coffee.” “can I just sleep longer and eat in the car?” he pleads.

“No, hurry up.”

“He won’t get up, he tried to bargain t’s sleeping longer and eat in the car, but that's not happening unless it’s your car.”pork-related

“Why don’t you have any bacon?” 

“Because the smell of pork and anything pork-related makes me nauseous while it's cooking, been like that since I was a kid.”

“Makes sense why you have none then,” Aaron’s flipping pancakes like that’s his job.

“Have you ever noticed that Spencer doesn’t act his age sometimes?” he gives me a weird look “Sam, he graduated high school at the age of 12, of course, he doesn’t act his age.”

“I meant younger, for some, it’s a coping mechanism,” I start to explain, “Age regression, you ever heard of it?”

“Probably, but let’s talk about that later, as for right now, we have a boy to feed.” Hotch grabs a plate for himself and Spencer.

“We can eat in bed, that way he’ll be happy”

“Hey baby, we brought you some food.” Aaron tells Spencer since he’s ‘sleeping’.

“Really!” Spence sits up really fast with a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah buddy, but after you finish, you gotta get ready for work, okay?” I propose to him.

“Okay.”

~ ~

“So how did it go with Haley last night?” JJ asks while making herself coffee

“Well her and Aaron yelled at each other for a good twenty minutes, outside.”

“Haley?” Rossi questions walking into the room.

“Yeah, she tracked Hotch through his phone last night.”

“But after she left Spence made him feel better.”

“Don’t wanna know.”

**Sir, can I work in your office with you?**

**_Sure, everything okay Spence?_ **

**I just don’t feel like myself right now.**

**You wanna talk about it, baby?**

**No. leave me alone.**

**_Spencer. Do not talk to her like that. Apologize to her._ **

**sorry, Sammi-J… I didn’t mean it...**

**It’s fine spencer.**

_ Wasn’t exactly true, it stung, but I knew he was being sincere, since I could see his face from where I stood in the kitchenette, he didn’t know where I was but still packed his stuff up and made his way to Hotch’s office. _

“Where’s Spencer going?”

“Not feeling well I guess? So he asked Hotch if he could work in there. I don’t really know,” I explained before walking to the bathroom. 

Aaron’s pov

Knock knock

“Come in,”

“Daddy?”  _ What’s wrong? _

“Is everything okay Spence? You never call me that at work.”

“I heard what you and Sam were talking about this morning, small house.”

“Spence,” I started but he cut me off, “No, I think she’s right, I’ve been through quite a lot of trauma, so it makes sense that my subconscious would create a coping mechanism, even though it affects my work...” He frowns.

“Come here bud,” Spencer comes and sits in my lap, I just hold him for a bit.

Knock knock

“Hotch,” Sam says through the closed door, “We have another case. Jayje needs everyone at the conference room in 5.”

She doesn’t even open the door or wait for a response, just walks away.

“She hates me doesn’t she?”Spence mumbles into my shoulder.

“No, she could never hate you, buddy.” 

~ ~

“Where’s the case?”

“Orlando, Florida.”

“Great.”

“We can get started.”

“Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s not feeling very well,”

“So he’s not going to sit in on the information part and help Garcia from here like he’s done in the past?”

“Correct. You can start Jayje.”

“3 missing women, one has been found dead, in pieces. The other three haven’t been found but one has been presumed dead since Adeline Macky, the dead one, had been dead for about three days before they found her.”

“ Harley Jackson, 17, went missing three days ago around the same time Adeline was found. The other girl, Tayler Ashley, age 24, went missing 6 days ago.”

“They all look similar, other than their age of course.” Sam points out, but I see something else.

“Blake, is that all the similarities they have?” I ask her

“Probably not sir.”

“Sam, they all look a bit like you,” Prentiss states staring at her in disbelief.

“Wait, Jayje, in the M.E. report it says Adeline was raped and had her heart missing?” Sam seems to be ignoring the fact the victims look like her.

“Yeah, nothing about it says empathy or remorse.”

“Sammi, the victims look like you,” Spencer's voice comes from behind us, “do you not care?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because that means your the unsub’s type,”

“Nothing new about that. Brunette girls are common. Focus on the case and not on me please guys.”

~ ~

On the jet

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Sam sounds annoyed or concerned, it's hard to tell right now with her.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself kidnapped and murdered.”

“Don’t forget raped.” 

“Not helping.”

“Sorry Reid.”

“Bad news crime fighters,” Garcia announces through the laptop, “another body was just found, worse than the girl before.”

“What do you mean Pen?”

“She was beaten pretty badly, all of her bones were broken, most of them ante-mortem, but a lot of them were post mortem.”

“Was she raped?”

“Yes, and she was missing her arms and legs, but they found them a few feet away, and her heart was ripped out as well.”

“Poor girl, at least her family knows where she is?” Sam tries to make light of a heavy situation but didn’t make it better.

**You’re being a bitch Sam.**

**Thx Reid. Wasn’t aware.**

**_Wth is going on with you Blake?_ **

**Nothing.**

  
  


Sam’s pov

Flashback

_ “Are you Samantha-jane?” a random guy asks me. _

_ “Who's asking?” _

_ “Your mother.” What kind of joke is this guy getting at? _

_ “Bull.”  _

_ “She told us you were a bitch. Didn’t know whether or not to believe her.” _

_ She has called me that plenty of times.  _

_ “Just leave me alone.” _

_ “Can’t do that. She paid us. What a great mother?”  _

_ “You can take the money and leave me alone.” _

_ “Can’t do that either. We need proof of life.” what the fuck are they talking about. _

_ ~ ~ _

__ “Sam?” Prentiss waves a hand in front of me, “You zoned out there.”

“Can I work from the Station, and not talk to the families unless they come in?”

“Why?”

“God damn it Hotch. I’m trying to help with the case but not interfere.”

“It must be serious since she just said God and not Satan,” Luke whispers to Rossi.

“Yes, it is Luke thank you.”

“I should have stayed with Garcia but I thought I would be okay.”

_ I never told anyone about what happened It’s not even In my file, I never saw a therapist after it happened, or even went to the doctor. Not until I was certain I would be getting away from my ‘family’. They hated me for staying with my sister while she was dying. ‘Against their religion’ or something. I wasn’t just going to leave her. _

**Do you wanna talk about it?**

**No. It's in the past. So please drop it**

“Hey Garcia, are you able to pull records In Canada?”

“Is it for this case?”

“No, it's about me.”

“I can try, is there a specific area I should look?”

“Yeah, Ontario, I grew up there until I left when I was 20, I needed to get away from my family.”

“I’ll look you up,” “Garcia, you won't be able to find me as Samantha-Jane Blake, I had to change my last name so my family couldn’t find me. But they recently moved to Orlando, Florida. And the team should probably know that they, did more than just disown me.”

“Oh, Okay, well give me the last name?”

“First, I need you to promise anything you find that's not about my case, that you will not tell the rest of the team.”

“Deal.”

“Collins. Samantha Margaret Collins. I changed it to Samantha-Jane when my older sister died.”

“Sam, how many sisters have you had that died?”

“Just the two, I have two brothers, who my parents adored more than us girls.”

“I’ll get on your file as soon as I can, And send it to the team?”

“Yes please Garcia.”

“Hey Blake,” Rossi shouts out “Come here.”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Is this you?”

“Is what me?”

“The girl in the missing poster, the one right in front of us?” 

“It certainly looks like me, just when I was... 17...”

“You okay?”

“No, This is a picture of me. My parents took it the day my mother paid a guy to kidnap me.”

“You're joking right?” Spencer asks  _ as if I would joke about that right now. _

“No, I’m dead serious. He did more than kidnap me tho. He was my age then, and he did his best to follow my mother’s instructions to break me, to make sure whatever he did, I wouldn’t enjoy it. But I knew that she had found out a few kinks I had and wanted to use them against me as well as kill me. But she failed. I knew how to keep myself alive. By liking it.everything he did. I pretended as if I enjoyed it. So greatly that he was afraid that is he killed me, I’d like it. And at the time, I would have loved it. But I wasn’t going to let my mother and father win like that.”

“Sam, you don’t-” Someone started to say but I interrupted them “No I don’t, but I also do.”

“Continue then.”

“He raped me, a few times, and beat me plenty, and I’m pretty sure he broke a few bones, but I’m not sure. I never went to the cops, But a friend took me to the hospital when they found me shortly after the guy released me, he told me that since I looked dead in the picture he took for my family, he’d release me as long as I promise to not talk to them since they think I’m dead. But a few later I got an email from one of my brothers, on an old email, and he said he knew I was alive, saw that I had emptied my bank account, changed my last name and moved away. He told me that they had moved to Orlando after our parents realized I was missing. He was the only one concerned because he had empathy. Unlike our oldest brother and parents.” I finally looked up to see their faces, and they all had tears streaming down their faces.

“I haven’t seen or heard from them since.”

“Holy crap. Sam, I'm so sorry.”

“Don’t be, It made me much stronger than I should be, and since I was under 18 at the time all the chargers I made were on my parents, and of course the guy, but he had a reliable source of paperwork that linked the crimes to my family. But since they moved away and nobody knew where they were dropped. Also, Gracia is sending you guys my file from back then.”

Spencer wasn’t able to say anything because of his guilt for calling me a bitch earlier, and because of everything I just told him.

“Guys, I know what I just told you is a lot but we need to focus on the case. And please stop crying.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sam’s pov

After solving the case Spencer fell back into his age regression, which made me feel better since Aaron and I were focused on him instead of my past. The rest of the team wasn’t sure how to handle the information but I told them to pretend as if it never happened because that’s how I got over it. 

“Daddy’s right here bud! Can you please just go take a bath or shower?” Aaron comes out of the bathroom holding a towel looking for Spencer, who in his little-space hates baths.

“Never!” calls a voice from the couch

“What if Momma joined you, baby?” That got him to perk up from his hiding spot on the couch.

“I think he likes that idea, but why can’t Daddy join us too?” We figured Spencer liked that idea since he got up and went to the bathroom waiting for us.

“Looks like you’re joining.”

“Baby you gotta get in the bath if you want to sleep in the same bed as us. You gotta be a clean boy.” I told him once I was already in the bath waiting for him, Aaron was waiting to get in after Spencer was in just in case he decided that he wasn’t going to get in.

“Spencer. You have until the count of 3 to get in or there will be a punishment.” Aaron ordered in a  _ really hot dad  _ voice, “One.” Spencer was pouting at him, “Two.” he started walking towards the tub but looked back at Hotch to make sure he was serious, he was.

“Do you need help baby?” I asked, reaching my hand out for him, which he took hesitantly.

“Doi need to say three Spence, or are you going to get in?”

“I’ll get in...” he stated sadly.

“Good boy”

Spencer sat with his back to Hotch facing me, while I helped clean him since he was distracted by Aaron talking to him. It was cute though.

“Okay buddy you’re all done,” Aaron starts to get out but Spence splashes him resulting in a ‘splash war’.

“Boys, if you make a mess, you will be staying up to clean it,” I tell them with my ‘mom’ voice while wrapping myself in a towel.

“Sorry,” both say in unison.

“Come on, it’s late and we have work in the morning,” I pass Aaron his towel while wrapping Spencer in his.

~ ~ 

“How was your night Blake?”

“Good, how about your’s?”

“Emily and Penelope came over, without warning, so we drank a bit,” JJ says while holding her head, “I really wish I didn’t drink last night though.”

“Do you know if Alvez told Pen?”

“He did, which is why she decided to come over with booze.”

“I’m guessing I wasn’t invited because of the fact I had my own guests over?”

“Correct.”

**So when we called you slut that first night, did you actually enjoy it or?**

**Yes, I did bby. Dw**

“Spencer or Hotch?‘ Prentiss asks while trying to look over my shoulder to see who's texting me.

“Spencer, but we have a group chat with the three of us and rarely text outside of it.”

“Awe, gross, Hotch is in a meeting right now isn't he?”

“I believe so, yes, with Strauss.”

**_So the board knows about us, and as long as we don’t risk our lives for each other, we are good._ **

**Woo! Good to know.**

**_Can you not talk like that while we’re at work, please?_ **

**Why, can’t handle it, Daddy?**

**_Reid, don’t make me punish you._ **

**Ooo, can I watch?**

**No, b/c he won’t actually punish me.**

**Don’t be so sure of yourself there pretty boy.**

“Sam, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up Prentiss.”

**_Bbyboy if you don’t believe me, then why don’t you come to my office._ **

**May I come to, sir?**

**Do I have to?**

****

**_If you lock the door behind you brat, then yes you may._ **

**_Yes, you do Reid. That’s an order._ **

**What about the blinds Hotch? (I only used that named bc we are at work)**

**_Yes please Blake, and I know_ **

**I’m sorry for being bratty!**

**Too late bbyboy**

I got up from my desk and grabbed Spencer by the collar of this shirt, signalling him to get up he made a sad noise that sounded defeated.

“Looks like someones in trouble” I heard Prentiss snicker, “Yep” I called back from the steps by Hotch’s door.

Aaron’s pov

_ I had known I was going to need a punishment for both of them one day, so I made sure to always have something in my go-bag for them. Neither of them knows about it yet, but since Spencer kept pushing, they’ll find out now. _

“Sir, I believe you wanted to see us,” Sam says from the doorway with Spencers beside her pouting.

“Yes, brat, door and blinds, please. Pet, come here,” Spencer timidly walks over to stand in front of me, while Sam quickly closes and locks the door and closes the blinds.

“Take your pants off,” I order the boy, he does as told and looks at me awkwardly, “bend over my desk please,” I order ignoring the fact he’s already fully hard.

“Are you going to spank him?” Sam asks a little too cheerfully.

“No,” Reid interrupts me with whimpers, “I’m not going to spank him, I have something different in mind,” I explain rubbing Spencer’s ass softly.

“Brat, if you don’t mind going into my go-bag and pull out the bottle of lube, and pink silicone toy,”  _ It vibrates. _

“Of course Daddy.” she smiles.

“Sir, I'm sorry I was being bratty,” Spencer begs as Sam passes me what I asked for,

“Too late pet,” I start “Do you have a safeword, pet?”

“Traffic light system sir.” he mutters “red for stop/no, yellow for slow down, green for yes/go.”

“Thank you pet. Can you tell me your colour?”

“Green sir.” he answers shyly, “Can Sammi sit down? She’s making me nervous like she’s going to start bouncing soon.”

“Sit down brat. Pet, tell me if it’s too much okay?” I ask, putting some lube on my fingers.

“Mmhmm” I rub my middle finger around his hole a few times before slightly thrusting the digit in, “ _ Fuck, Daddy, _ ” Spencer moans rutting into the desk.

“None of that.” I smack his ass.

“Can I do anything to help Daddy? Either to you or for you?” Sam asks smugly, “I have a thought or two.”

“ _ Please, more? _ ” Spencer whines.

“Aw, babyboy, that’s not how a punishment works,” Sam states while petting his hair.

“Come here brat.” I pat my lap to indicate where I want her. She complies and groans when she sees Spencer all spread out and being opened.

I add another finger, scissoring him open to which he starts moaning more.

“Should we gag him?” Sam asks, causing Spencer to push back onto my two fingers, “we don’t need everyone to know what our boy sounds like.”

“ _ Please? _ ” he groans out.

Taking my fingers out I grab the plug asking Sam “Lube?” which again, she complies. I put the tip against his hole causing him to grind onto it, pushing it in slowly to tease him some more. Once it’s all the way in I smack his ass once more before pulling his pants back up for him ignoring the pleads coming from him, “Spence, I need you to stop begging me to let you come. Because no matter what, it’s not happening. Now for the rules.”

“ _ Rules _ ?” both of them say in unison, one happier than the other. 

Yes, rules. Spencer, you will  _ not _ touch yourself. For the rest of the day. You will stay as quiet as you can, no matter what. Unless spoken to. Do you understand Pet?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Sammi, you will not make fun of Spencer for his punishment like I know you want to. You can tease him like normal, but you are not allowed to touch him either. At all, until I say so. Understand brat?”

“Yes, daddy I understand. Not touching, and no teasing him about his punishment.” She repeats back to me in a ‘good obedient girl’ tone.

“Spencer, you may go back to your desk.”

“Thank you, sir,” Spencer says before turning to leave.

“Why can’t I go back to my desk?” 

I only gesture for her to get on her knees before locking the door again.

**_Pet, if you break the rules, I will know._ **

**Why’d you keep Sammi and not me?**

**_*image attached*_ **

_ It was of Sam on her knees with my cock buried deep in her throat looking up at me, with forged innocence. _

**Daddy, that’s not fair.**

**_Did I mention you aren’t allowed to come until I say so?_ **

**No, sir...**

I turn the vibrator part of the buttplug on the lowest setting knowing he’s going to make a noise.

“ _ Jesus Reid, you okay? _ ” I’m assuming was Prentiss, asked him after he howled out.

“ _ Yeah, just remembered something for my mom? _ ” he questioned himself.

“ _ Almost there slut. _ ” which Sam moans in acknowledgment.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Spencer’s pov

_ No fair, I was erect before Sam dragged me into Hotch’s office. And when he touched me, only fuck, the whole time I was trying not to come, and now I have a vibrating plug in my ass. And the picture of Sam Hotch sent before he turned the toy on. I’m not going to last all day. _

**Sir, if I cum without touching myself, after holding off for as long as I can, do I still get more punishment?**

**_Are you asking bc u came?_ **

**No sir, just**

**Incase I do…**

**_Not going to last long, Pet?_ **

**I was hard before Sam dragged me into ur office, so...**

**_I noticed. Did you think I hadn’t?_ **

**I don’t know…**

**You didn’t tell me Daddy tastes delicious bbyboy.**

**I**

**I didn’t**

**I didn’t know you?**

**Wanted to know?**

**_She looks so pretty on her knees Pet._ **

**Daddy, Ma’am… please**

**Do you need to cum?**

The vibrator was turned up a few notches without warning and without time to process the small changes only the big change.

**Please, I really need to.**

Aaron’s pov

“Should we let him? If we do, he’s either going to, in his pants, like a teenager or in here either in his pants still or on himself?” Sam suggests.

“Or, I could send everyone home early? And we continue his punishment at home?” 

“Mm, I like that idea better” she moans pulling me into a kiss.

She ends up on my lap straddling me while we’re kissing and as much I’m enjoying this, “babe if we’re sending everyone home, we need to get up. So go to your desk, pack up, and I'll let everyone know okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” She kisses my cheek before leaving.

**_Go home early._ **

**E.p. strait to the point. Like it.**

**J.j. sweet!**

**D.r. we know why hotch**

**L.a. pen wanna walk Roxie?**

**P.g. sure, I love her! And thx sir!**

**S.j. yeah, thx sir**

**S.r. sweet!**

**Do I get to cum at all tn?**

**Maybe, but we won’t be nice about how. This is a punishment bby.**

**Sammm…**

**One, that’s not my name now since we aren’t working. And two, you better not be whining right now.**

**No, ma’am, I’m sorry**

**_Pet, I don’t think that’s her name either. And you should know better than talking back to us._ **

**Daddy’s right princess. You have to know what that's going to get you.**

_ Did she just call Spencer ‘princess’? _

**Did you just call me princess?**

**I was trying it out? I need a name for you... Other than bbyboy…**

**I kinda liked it…**

**_Good._ **

**I need to run to the store real quick, so I’ll just meet u guys at mine okay?**

**_Didn’t I drive us today?_ **

**No, I drove my car, Spencer was with you though, u said u needed to get more clothes?**

**_Right, I'll do that on my way 2 urs. Princess, do u need more clothes?_ **

**Yes, please daddy**

  
  


Sam’s pov

_ I had been meaning to buy one for a while, but haven’t had the chance. I’m finally getting a strap-on. Spencer and I had talked about it already and he liked the idea of me fucking him. And now that we also have hotch, it makes it even better. _

_ My shopping list included a few items now  _

  * _strap-on_


  * cock ring


  * restraints 



_ And maybe a leash, ‘cause you never know. _

“Hi, may I help you?” the lady employee asks me.

“Actually, yes, you can,” I showed her my list and she showed me the best stuff to get, she was very polite and helpful.

“Thank you so much, my boys will love these.”

“Boys? Like plural?”

“Yes, these are my boys,” I said showing her a picture of the two of them sleeping on the couch one night.

“Very handsome.”

“Thank you”

“You are very welcome, hope to see you soon?”

“Maybe, I might even bring one of the guys with me,” I said giggling.

I got a pink strap on and 2 cock rings, a pink one and a red one. The restraints a black faux leather, with some silver chain.

**I'm on my way home now boys**

**_okay, we're just leaving Reids now_ **

**momma, can we go shopping on our next day off? for clothes that I can keep at your place?**

**ofc bbyboy, Aaron, would you like to go with us?**

**_ofc, I'd love to_ **

~ ~

Walking into my house was strange because there was no one to greet me.

"Lola? Moose?" I call out hoping that they're okay.

"In here babe," Aaron’s voice calls out.

“Spencer, I need you to go into my room and get undressed for me.”

“Okay.”

“Aaron, I need to talk to you.”

“What do you need hon?” He asks, coming out of the pet room.

“I bought him stuff, and I was hoping you would let me play with him?”

“His punishment,” I interrupt him, “is he can’t cum unless you tell him, which is why I bought these,” showing him the cock-rings, “pink is for him, and red is for you.”

“Works for me, what’s in the box?”

“A strap on, Spence and I had talked about it a few times, so I figured why not.”

“Alrighty then”

“My pretty princess,” I say crouching in front of Spencer, “I got some new things I think you’re going to like.”

“Want me to use Daddy to model two of the ‘toys’ I got?”

“Yes please,” he answers, I tell Hotch to strip and once he has I grab the red cock-ring, and put it on him, then the restraints.

“What‘s the last thing you got, momma?”

“I got this for you,” I pass the strap on to him to look at, “I also got you your own ring, so you and Daddy match.”

"Really!? Thank you, Momma!?" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yes baby, yours is pink, while Daddy’s is red so you won't get mixed up."

"Okay," Spencer says while I grab his.

"I would like to put it on you, is that okay?"

"But…" he says pouting.

"You know Daddy said you can't until he says you can."

"What's your colour, Spence?" Aaron asks, in his 'Dad' voice.

"Green, Daddy."

"Good boy," Hotch sits on the edge of the bed behind Spencer petting his hair, while I put his ring on him.

~ ~

After undressing Aaron asks, "Spence baby, would you like to ride Momma while I fuck her?"

"Okay," Spencer says smiling.

Aaron’s pov

Sam put the strap on, on and laid on the bed lubing up, while I took the plug out of Spencer, and told him to get in position on top of Sam, while I got behind him. While Spencer was lowering himself onto Sam I align myself with Sam’s hole and thrust into her causing her to thrust up a bit.

" _ Daddy, fuck I forgot how full you make me feel _ " Sam moans.

" _ momma, this feels so good, fuck _ " 

"Daddy, may I please cum? I really need to," Spencer begs.

"Brat, do you think he deserves to?

"He's been so good since I got home, so I think so."

"Brat, take the ring off of him then, but Princess, you can't cum just yet."

"Yes, sir."

"Daddy, you can cum inside me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm on birth control."

"Okay, princess, you can cum," and as if on queue Spencer came. As Sam got closer to her release, she started clenching tighter around me causing my own release, I kept fucking into her through both of our orgasms.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“What stores do you want to go into princess?” Aaron asks Spencer

“May we go into Victoria’s Secret to start?” Spencer replies.

“I do need new bras, so of course we can baby,” I tell them.

Once we arrived at the store, the lady at the front asked me what I was looking for, “oh, I know what I’m looking for, but could you possibly help my partner out?” I point to Spencer who’s standing behind me clutching onto Aaron, “Princess, it’s okay.”

“Hotch, you stay with Spence while I look around for myself? Is that okay babe?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with it SJ,” Spencer nods his head.

“So, Are you looking for panties or bras?” the lady asks Spencer.

“Actually, Aaron, I think I’d rather do this alone” Spencer looks at Aaron then to me silently telling him to leave. Aaron walks over to where I am.

“Both please,” We hear Spence tell the lady.

“What do you do think he’s getting?”

“Both, duh.”

“Brat.”

“Yes, I am.”

“So, pretty boy, what did you get?”

“May it be a surprise for when we get home?” he asks timidly.

“Of course babe”

We went to a few more stores before Spencer decided he had everything he wanted for now. He had gotten a few skirts, a few thigh high socks, different variations of crop tops, some blouses for work, two dresses, and the secret items from VS.

“Spence, what did you get from VS, that you wouldn’t tell us about until we got home?” Aaron asks.

“Actually, I know this may be premature, but since we already spend all our time here, and you both call my place ‘home’ how would you feel about moving in?” I ask them.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, it would be easier on all three of us to just live together? I know it’s only been a few months but with this job, I don’t think it's ever too early? Besides, while on a case, we still share a room, so we live together anyway,” I chuckle.

“I’d love to!” Spencer tackles me onto the couch in a hug, “I’ve kinda been waiting for you to ask...”

“I’d love too, it would definitely save us on gas,” Aaron states.

“And we can carpool,” Spence adds.

“So, now that we live together, can you show us what you got?” I ask

“Okay momma” he smiles brightly.

“Let’s do this in the bedroom, so that way you can change in the bathroom, and not have to walk too far?”

“I like the idea.”

Spencer comes out of the bathroom in the first set, he got three. It’s a black see-through mesh bra, with matching high waisted panties.

“ _ Holy fuck Spence, you look so pretty. _ ”

“Thanks, Momma,” I look at Aaron wondering why he isn’t saying anything when I realize why, “looks like Daddy likes it too, baby,” both of them start blushing, “why don’t you show us the next one?”

The next set he comes out in is a black lace ruched front bralette with male panties to match, the ones with space for your cock to fit in.

“My favourite was the first one,” Spencer tells us when he leaves the bathroom for the third time, the last one was a lace pink bra, with matching panties.

“You look beautiful in all of them, babe,” I start, “I liked the black ones best, especially the first one, but I agree with momma.”

“Come here pretty boy,” I put my arms out to reach for him, he straddles my lap relaxing, “Do you wanna take a nap princess?”

“Yes please.”

*a few hours later*

_ ring ring _

"Hello?" Aaron answers the phone 

" _ Hotch, I'm sorry about this, _ "

"We have a case don't we Jayje?"

" _ Yeah, it’s a bad one, I think it might be best if Spencer stays with Gracia for this one, _ "

"Where’s the case?"

" _ It's local sir _ ."

"Okay, we'll be there soon"

"Spence, princess, you gotta wake up, we have a case," He gently shakes Reid awake.

  
  


"So why does Spencer have to stay here? while we go out?"

"Because," Derek starts, "look at what he's wearing right now Hotch."

"He's wearing what he feels good in."

"He's wearing a skirt for crying out loud!"

"Leave. We can solve this without you. Derek, Spencer is allowed to wear whatever he wants."

"Next you're gonna tell me he's gay or some shit too huh?"

"What's wrong with being gay Morgan?" Spencer asks sadly.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Does that matter!? Because if so, all of it. And for the record Derek. I'm dating the two people who are standing in front of you." 

"Spencer, there are only two other people in this room."

"Exactly. I'm dating Aaron and Sam."

"So you are gay?"

"No. I'm bisexual dick."

“Spencer, I didn’t know,” 

“Because I never told you. Before a case once, when I was late to a meeting. Hotch said, ‘I hope she was worth it.’ and you replied with, ‘I hope it was a she’.”

“I didn’t mean it like that Reid. You could have told me.”

“That’s not the point!” Spencer all but shouts.

“I’m sorry baby, he had no right to talk like that about you.”

“It’s fine Hotch, We need him for this case, and after that, he won’t be here to complain about how I dress now. So, I’ll stay back with Pen when we have to go out on the field. To avoid being the slurs for now.” Spencer explains.

“Okay, and if at any point you want to go to your old apartment and start packing up, you can.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Spencer’s pov

“Hey, where ya goin’ pretty boy?” Garcia asks me after everyone else leaves to do stuff for the case.

“To my apartment.”

“Why?”

“To start packing, hotch gave me the all-clear to start.”

“To pack? You moving?”

“Sort of, I’m not leaving the BAU, don’t worry.”

“Good, I’d miss you too much.”

  
  


* A few hours later*

“Hey, your back,” Garcia exclaims

“Yeah, I’m almost done packing, just need to pack my books.”

“What do you mean, you mainly have books,” she laughs.

“Whatever.”

I’m really excited about officially moving in with Sam and Aaron. Especially since they were the first ones I trusted enough wearing more feminine clothes around, they never judge me, only love me.

"Hey princess," Sam’s voice calls out from behind me

"Hey, Sammi. You've never called me that before," Gracia says looking at her

"Oh," Sam starts but I interrupt her, "Actually Pen, she was talking to me."

"You're princess? I love that! it's so cute!"

"Thanks, Pen"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last one

Sam’s pov

It’s been three months since the boys moved in, and we couldn’t be happier. Spencer has been regressing a lot lately, which is okay because his father figure died last month and the whole team has been upset but since I never knew Gideon, I was only hurt because my family was hurting and I couldn’t help them. Aaron was in his office while Spence and I were at home.

“Ma?”

“Hey, Princess,”

“Where Daddy?” He asks me, looking like he may cry soon,  _ my baby… _

“He should be home soon baby”

**Hey Babe, our baby misses you a lot, he’s about to start crying I think, and it would be great if you got home b4 that happened?**

**_I just got out of a store, I got the two of you gifts, how old is our baby rn?_ **

“Hey princess, do you know how old you are?” I ask in a soft voice

“Fee,” he answers, holding up four fingers.

“You’re three, baby?” he nods his head ‘yes’.

**Three**

**_Okay, so the gift I got him is a good one for rn._ **

**What did you get him, babe?**

**_I’m not telling you that, it’s a surprise and I don’t want to ruin it._ **

**Fine, we’ll wait…**

  
  


Aaron’s pov

I had gotten a stuffed dog for Spencer that had a star and the moon on its ears and came with a leash so that it can be dragged around, I had got Sam a cat with pumpkins on it and a choker with a pumpkin charm with mine and Spencer’s initials on it. Sam loves anything pumpkin, which scares everyone on the team because she will try anything if it has pumpkin in it. But it makes gifts easier to buy for her.

“Honey, I’m home,” I joked as I closed the front door behind me.

“Daddy! You’re home!” Spencer yells jumping on me.

“Hey buddy, were you good for momma today?”

“...Yes?”

“Don’t lie to Daddy princess, tell him the truth.” Sammi comes out from the kitchen covered in something.

“What did you do to momma baby?”

“I didn’t mean to daddy…” he says sadly

“Spencer.”

“Go to your room Spencer. Daddy and I need to talk,” Sam tells the boy

“Yes, momma…”

“He had a tantrum that lastest like an hour or two, threw all the toys I have from my childhood around, almost broke a few things, threw some stuff, when I gave him a snack, which he asked for, didn’t eat it. Only made a mess, he acted like a two-year-old all day.”

“When you texted me?”

“He was being good, it was after I told you we’d wait he started acting up,” she says, starting to tear up.

“Come here love,” I hold her as she cries.

“He almost broke my sister's stuff, Aaron. That’s why I’m so angry at him, he knows the stuff in the guest room is important to me, for that reason. But today he didn’t care. He looked me dead in the eyes as he went through it.” She explains sobbing, "He never even apologized, he had been like that until you got home, I get that Gideon's death has been hard on him, but he doesn't have to take it out on me," She sits on the couch.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" She nods her head, looking at me with tears running down her face. "Okay, I'll go do that now, and afterwards I have something to give you," I tell her before walking away.

"Spencer, you hurt Sam. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes…"

"if you were aware, then why did you continue to do so, and not apologize for it?"

"I dunno," He mumbles

"Spencer, do you know what happens when little boys disobey rules or hurt someone?"

"Yes, daddy…"

"So, you are going to go apologize to Momma for being so mean to her, and for destroying her stuff. Then, I want you to sit in the corner until Momma and I figure out if you deserve more than a timeout, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Spencer went to sit in the corner of the bedroom while Sam and I talked about what to do, she kept saying how he's upset about Gideon but he still shouldn't have taken it out on her. 

"Spanking?" Sam said out of the blue while making food.

"what?"

"as a punishment? But you would have to do it because currently, I can't."

"Sure? You okay?"

"Yeah, just don't want to do it and accidentally put all my anger or something into it and hurt him."

"Alright, sounds like a good punishment, do you want to tell him?"

"Yeah, I probably should."

  
  


Sam’s pov

“Spencer, Daddy and I have decided on a punishment for you,” I explain to him.

“What is it…?” 

“Daddy will spank you because I don’t want to accidentally hurt you,” he turns and looks shocked that I would hurt him, “out of hurt or anger princess, not because you deserve to be hurt. You don’t.”

“Otay, I am sorry for making you cry, momma… I shouldn’t’ve been so mean to you...” Spencer apologies again, starting to tear up.

“I know baby, you’re upset but not at me, so please try and remember that.”

“How’s everything in here going?” Aaron asks walking in.

“It’s fine,” I answer him sitting on the bed.

“Spence, can you stand up for me?” Aaron asks him, “good boy, can you take your pants off for me?” Spencer does as asked, frowning.

“What's your colour princess?” I ask

“Green momma”

“Layover Daddy’s lap for us,”

Spencer crawls onto the bed and lays across Aaron’s lap with his bum in the air, “How old are you right now baby? Or a better question, are you big or little?”

“Not little now... Just sad I hurt you...”

He was probably slipping into subspace.

“How many do you think you deserve Princess?” Aaron asks the boy.

“Sixteen?” he answers timidly.

“Ok, I’ll do eight each then.”

“Momma stay and watch right?” Spencer slurs out in anticipation.

“Yes baby, I’m staying.”

“O’ay.”

“Sammi, would you like to count for us?”

“Of course honey.”

_ Smack _

“One”

_ Smack smack _

“Two, three”

  
  


“ _ Daddy, _ ” Spencer moans out on the last spank.

“Yes, princess? Do you need to cum?”

“ _ Yes, please please please daddy! _ ” Spencer begs

“You were humping daddy’s leg trying to get yourself off during your punishment, so I don’t think you deserve to cum tonight little boy,” I tell him.

“Momma’s right Spence, punishments aren’t meant to end with an orgasm,” Aaron adds.

"O'ay… then may I please wear the ring Momma got me?"

"You want to wear the cock-ring?"

"I don’t want to cum without permission…" Spencer says pouting

"Okay, let me go get it," I tell him before going to find it.

"Here we are," I bring it in front of the two boys, "Can I touch you baby?" 

"mmhmm" 

"Okay," I put the ring on him and kiss the leaking tip earning a whine from the younger boy.

" _ Momma _ , not nice…" Spencer whines.

"Sorry, baby, had to," I chuckle

"I feel left out now," Aaron says.

"Come here Daddy," Spencer and I say in unison tackling him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's so short. I wasn't sure how to end it.

"Wait! You texted me saying that you had gifts for us. Do we get to find out tomorrow what they are?"

"Oh, right almost forgot about those, come to the living room then?"

the three go to the living room and Aaron sits the two on the bed,

"Sammi, this is for you," he passes her the cat pumpkin, "And Spencer, this is for you," he hands Spencer the space cat.

"Aaron, I love it! it's so cute, I love the pumpkin!" Sam exclaims

"I love the space theme on mine!"

"I actually have something else for you, Sam,"

"what is it?"

"This?" Aaron shows her the choker with the two boys' initials on the pumpkin charm.

"Aaron?" She asks him hesitantly, "Aaron, you got me a choker with your initials? and Spencer’s?" She starts tearing up.

"Of course, we love you and we wanted everyone to know that you're ours," Aaron tells her sheepishly

"It's true Sammi, we do," Spencer agrees.

They ended up being the happiest with each other than they had with anyone else who came into their lives. Haley was happy that Aaron was happy, he got to meet her son, and the trio soon learned that they all wanted kids as well. So after a year of trying to have a baby, Sam ended up pregnant, with twins, a boy and a girl, and they named the boy after Jason for Spencer. And Rebecca for Sam, Aaron was just happy that they had the same last name, Reid-Hotchner. After the twins were born the three decided to make it official and get married in Rossi's backyard. It was all Sam wanted, a family who didn't try and kill each other, only save the other by risking their own life.

  
  


**_Fin_ **


End file.
